It is generally desirable in the book binding industry to be able to bind loose sheets or printed matter in a secure as well as aesthetically pleasing manner.
Previous attempts to bind loose sheets or printed matter include the following:                1) using a stitching machine to drive heavy duty stables through the loose sheets and clinching them on the other side along the spine of a book; this method however has the disadvantage of leaving stitch marks on the sheets and/or cover;        2) using a U-shaped spring loaded channel to clamp the loose sheets together; this method has the shortcoming of the U-shaped channel being very visible and hence not aesthetically pleasing;        3) using melt adhesive to adhere front and back fly sheets to the cover respectively via a piece of mesh; this method has the shortcomings that a) the mesh requires expensive equipment to install; b) the melt adhesive does not function well on normal paper which is relatively porous.        
It is an object of the present invention to provide a binding method which may overcome or ameliorate the foregoing disadvantage and shortcomings or which will at least provide a useful alternative.